The Alternate Unaired Christmas
by awabblertoday
Summary: Day 26. What it says only season 5. Klaine


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. I'll admit, the title needs working. ? I'm actually super busy this week, what with my finals and the kids' assignments/talent shows/play/games/etc. I won't give up on this fandom challenge because it is a lot of fun writing it and I don't want these givens to quit.  
Okay, so this li'l thing is going to take place during the actual fifth season. It'll show some missing end scenes between Kurt and Blaine from the endings of "The End of Twerk", "Movin'Out", and "Puppet Master" and then delve into the "PUC" as if it happened in 2013 rather than 2012. Although, it focuses on the new York part, maybe mentioning Lima.

Fandom: Glee Pairing(s): Klaine Words: 1,438 Warning(s): Reimagining of the "Previously Unaired Christmas"; slash

Week 1

Kurt has his shirt off and is lying on his bed, waiting for Blaine to connect via Skype. He gets a little restless and breathes a huge sigh of relief when he sees the blur that is his fianc . Blaine smiles through the screen.

"Hey, Kurtie."

Kurt smiles mischievously, running his tongue across his lips and exposing his tongue ring before he speaks. "Hey, Sexy."

"Sparkly." Blaine gushes quietly, in a trance.

Kurt grins at the sight of his boyfriend at a loss for words. He nods. "Very sparkly. Blainey like?"

"Pretty." He breathes, watching the stud move around Kurt's mouth.

"Only for you, Baby." Kurt's voice drops an octave, moving his tongue in very flexible ways that render Blaine completely speechless. Kurt loves having this effect on someone.

Week 2

Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night, clutching onto his pillow for comfort. Instead of his body-like pillow, he finds an actual breathing person. After a moment of shock, Kurt realizes the person is his fianc . He slows his breathing and looks over at his husband-to-  
be's naked chest. Without realizing it, Kurt had begun to trace along the invisible lines, lulling him back to sleep.

Week 3

Blaine sits anxiously on the foot of his bed, waiting for Kurt to answer his Skype. He is terrified of the man he loves to see him, so he has the Blaine puppet waiting to see him. Sure enough though, Kurt connects and a huge sigh of relief echoes Blaine's small room. He keeps Blaine Puppet (BP) in front of the camera and lets a small chuckle out when he sees a familiar face on the other side. His once-confiscated Kurt Puppet (KP) is staring back, panting slightly.

"Are you okay?" BP moves its mouth. "You look like you've just run a marathon."

"Strenuous . Activities."

BP drops its jaw. "Are .. are you telling me, what I think you're telling me?"

"I dunno." KP answers with collected breath, now in a nonchalance manner. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." BP demands. "Tell me exactly what you were doing."

"Something I wouldn't do at school." He shrugs.

"Come out with it."

"Get your hand out of your ass and maybe I'll tell you." Kurt answers, removing his own puppet.

Blaine quickly complies and readjusts the camera so it positions onto him. Kurt positions his camera as well, so Blaine can now clearly see that he is in the garage. Kurt is covered in oil and grease, fixing up his Escalade.

"What do you think, Blaine Devon Anderson?"

"You are the dirtiest trickster ."

He smirks. "You know you love it."

Week 4

Rachel is pacing back and forth in the loft when Kurt wakes up. Blaine is asleep in the bed; he is careful not to wake him. Kurt walks into the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee before directing his attention to the nervous-looking Rachel.

"What's wrong, Roomie?"

"Santana goes us part-time jobs at the mall since business is slow with Funny Girl and Spotlight put us on break."

"Sounds like fun." Kurt answers immediately. "I'm on break too and Blaine is out of school, so we'll just hang out here all day."

Rachel lets her face show more emotions than she speaks. Kurt sees the change and immediately knows what she is about to say. "No. No, no. No. I am not going to get a second job at the mall. And I am not leaving Blaine alone in this apartment. He will burn it down."

"Actually ." Rachel hesitates. "Santana got jobs for all FOUR of us."

Kurt blanches. "What are we doing?"

"You, Blaine and I are elves."

"Great."

"And Santana is Mrs. Claus."

"Santana? And kids? Great Gaga, this will only end poorly."

"What will only end poorly?"

Blaine asks, finally waking up and venturing to the kitchen in search of coffee. Rachel suddenly turns and hightails it to her room area, pulling the curtain shut. Kurt sighs and looks Blaine up and down.

"You'll be a fine little elf."

"Elf?"

\- EELG - EELG - EELG -

After some stern talking to (and a semi-heated make out session on the couch), Blaine finally agrees to be an elf for Kurt's sake. They and Rachel meet up with Santana at the Santa Land, at the mall. The crowd is growing positively restless. The parents are annoyed, shouting vulgar terms over their livid kids' ears. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel are dressed as elves with Kurt's outfit a little skimpy. Santana is dressed as a Mrs. Claus all the dad and some moms are hot for. Blaine suggests they go out of the "workshop" and wow the kids with a little song and dance, but a cynical Santana decides against it. Kurt is compelled to agree.

Just then, a sleigh comes over bringing an extremely late Santa Claus. He laughs a phony laugh to the kids of the mall, informing them he will be back after he visits his little elves. As the door to the workshop closes, the four teens can easily see Santa is drunk off his rocker. He insults "Pearly Boy" Blaine to his face, causing Kurt to tense up. Santana pats Kurt's back and orders Santa to go unload those hundred pounds. He calls her a slut before stumbling to the backroom and passing out.

Santana then reenters, announcing she, as Mrs. Claus, will take over. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel keep phony smiles plastered on their faces as one-by-one kids come up to talk with Santana Claus. Unfortunately, she is by far the worst Mrs. Claus ever as predicted. She uses foul language toward the kids, as well as counteracting stereotypes and flatly calling them fat. One kid wets his pants and she announces it to the world. When a young girl who looks a lot like a young Brittany S. Pierce shows up, Santana starts up a story on when she and Brittany had sex.

Kurt and Rachel keep their grins on their faces as they lead the girl away and basically shove Santana back to the workshop. Blaine follows like a lost puppy. With nothing else in mind, a tremendously attractive male model shows up dressed as a hot Santa. He offers to lead the teens out of their predicament, but Blaine steadfastly tells him 'no.'

"Excuse me, Blaine." Kurt snaps, letting his grin slide off his face. "What makes you the boss? Of all us?" Blaine backs off in shock and Kurt turns to the Santa. "I, for one, would be glad to get out of all this, what did you say your name was?"

"Cody."

"Kurt."

"And I'm Rachel." She inputs quickly. "That's Santana and Blaine. Please get us out of here."

\- EELG - EELG - EELG -

For helping the teens get out of their trouble, Rachel and Kurt invite him to their Bushwick apartment. The man has surprises in his sack namely helium and alcohol. Blaine watches in horror as Kurt freely flirts with Cody while he is supposed to be engaged to him. Blaine takes out this feeling by drinking. A lot. Soon, he even finds himself flirting with the Santa. All of them are.

The four are incredibly high off helium, giggling and holding onto one another. Santana ingests the most helium, while the others are more sought after the alcohol. Kurt is the only one not completely smashed, so he can detect an ulterior motive in Cody. He acts like a complete drunk, making an idiot out of himself as he drinks his own blend of eggnog and barely touches Cody's drinks.

He remembers kissing Cody, heck both girls did too. But something unnerves him about Blaine kissing the Santa. Soon, the girls are passed out and Kurt is faking the same symptom. However, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cody lead Blaine to his bedroom. Kurt curiously tiptoes through the alcohol-infused mess in time to see Cody tying up his fianc and telling him his plan.

" . So, don't take this the wrong way, Gorgeous. But soon as I'm done here, I'm robbing you blind."

"Mmm-hmmm ."

Blaine is having a hard time keeping his eyes open and Kurt feels his heart ache. He carefully traipses to Rachel's closet, knowing full well about her "lucky baseball days". Kurt grabs a steel baseball bat and carefully trudges back to his bedroom. He softly gasps at the sight of his beloved being tied up nonconsensual. He watches the eager grin of the Santa and Kurt suddenly releases his anger. He swings. Cody had not seen it coming. The baseball bat collides with Santa's stomach, then to his chest when he has fallen, and to his head.

\- EELG - EELG - EELG -

Kurt had quickly moved to untie Blaine and wake him up in the bathtub. When Blaine had finally woken with a dreadful headache, Kurt had enveloped him in such a tight embrace, moving to kiss every inch of the man's neck and delivering a long-lasting smooch to his lips. Kurt soon though leaves his boyfriend to upchuck in the bathroom, and the girls to sleep in Rachel's living space. Still, Kurt calls the cops, prodding Sexy Claus with the bat until they get there.

Kurt explains to the cops in great detail, how Cody had slipped them roofies in the alcohol. Since Kurt has a higher tolerance for alcohol and didn't inhale as much helium, it didn't effect him as much. Sure, he had gotten a little drunk, but he had stopped when he realized what was happening. The cops take Kurt's statement and what they can understand from Blaine. Cody apparently is a wanted thief among other things Kurt does not want to hear about.

\- EELG - EELG - EELG -

When Blaine is sober and the girls are awake, Kurt explains to them who Cody really is and what he had tried to do. The group is asked to come down to the station for more information, but they are also rewarded for helping track down a dangerous man. He had already robbed various other places around the city including Santa Land and the Salvation Army. Cody has an accomplice apparently also, but the police are still searching for him. The teens are free to go and they stay together. Christmas is almost here and they feel safer together. Nothing is going to set them apart this month.

[][][][] Yeah I didn't really know how to end that. This was going to be much longer. But I started on it too late and I needed to finish before time ran out. I hope you liked it anyway! This has been day 26 of 45. [][][][]  



End file.
